


~Gay Taco Childs (ﾉ>∀<)ﾉ♡~

by Star_Swirls15



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Swirls15/pseuds/Star_Swirls15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a POV about the gays i have been writing with my friend<br/>MAY UPDATE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--Saturday Morning--  
Jerry’s P.O.V  
I wake up,still light-headed and nasious from the night before.My lover, Sleepy Gary, and I spent the night drinking, eating snacks, and having a good time. Still even with being drunk we were still both aggressive when we did dirty moves.What I mean is, Gary likes grabbing my butt a lot and he squeezes very hard. And I keep kisses for a long time and do them roughly.I got up,suddenly too nasious to walk right.I rush to the bathroom,close and lock the door.I can hear Gary for about 30 seconds before i throw up in the toilet.Why the hell did I stand up so damn quickly, I really am stupid. After a few minutes of hurling what was left of last night,I just sat on the bathroom floor clutching my stomach. All that throwing up made me feel even queasier, but hungrier. I wonder if Gary made breakfast yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Gary’s P.O.V   
I wake up to find Jerry in the bathroom.I go to the door about to ask him if he was okay,but before I could say anything I heard him throwing up.I shrugged my shoulders,knowing it was from last night,and went to make breakfast for us.After about 10 minutes i got worried and went back upstairs to check on him.”J-jerry?” I ask,knocking slightly on the door. I heard a flush, then him opening the door. He looks at me,then looks down,ashamed.He blushes hard and I can feel the strain against his pants when I hug him.”Can i give you a surprise?” I say.Jerry’s face turns red,but I can see he wants this more than anything.I slowly pin him to the bed,while he breaths heavy.I remove his pants,stopping at the rim of his boxers.”Oh i wonder what could I do?” I say,giving him a sexy smirk.Of course he knows what i’m about to do,since it's happened before.I remove his boxers,and start sucking on his dick.His faces turns even redder and he starts panting.After about five minutes he asked me to stop.As I get up,he pounces me,lays on top of me so i couldn’t get up,and removes my pants.”J-jerry...what are you….oh my..god dam it..?!” I say,losing the battle,as my lover starts sucking my dick.When he is done he kisses me,and even though his mouth tasted like cum,it was one of the best experiences i’ve ever had with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerry’s POV  
I don’t know what came over me...I just couldn’t resist doing what i did.As we kiss I feel like my sexual bondage between us grew stronger.I slip my hands down his body and to his butt.I squeeze hard which makes him moan even harder.As I move I feel his hand on the back of my head,begging me not to go,to keep going.My phone buzzed in my pocket,alerting us that we need to go to work.’But all is not lost’ I though,silently counting the minutes before we could do this again.You see we work at a stip club with a hour break.Luckly I get my man to myself since nobody else likes him.(In that way)But Gary is worried he might lose me cause a lot of the guys really like me there,like buying me drinks and snacks.But I don’t worry about it that much because it's not like it’s affecting me in anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Gary’s POV  
Im worried about him with those other guys.I mean this is a gay strip club and i know he wouldn’t cheat on me but it still worries me a great deal. It's like sometimes he ignores me,which i know the reason why that is. Ever since he had the babies I told him to lose some of the baby weight which he was doing great so far,but maybe it has gone too far. Are we still even dating? Does he even love me anymore or is he just simply using me? Just by the feeling and the questioning, i started to feel queasy and ran to the restroom. I threw up all the CockTail Shrimp i drank. Ahh this pain both in my stomach and heart. Now I know how Jerry felt when he was pregnant, constantly throwing every bit of food out,just to please me. I heard a knocking on my stall door, It was one of the strippers. “Hey, i saw you run in here with tears and i wanted to see if you were okay.” “Y-y-yeah…” I stuttered as i saw hot fucking hot he was. How could i’ve not notice him before? He was probably new so then that means he doesn't know i’m with Jerry, he doesn't know my mistakes or that no one here likes me besides Jerry. “Wanna go back to the dance floor?” he asked nicely. “Sure!” I said smirking. He got on the pole and painfully slowly danced in front of me. I could feel my mouth watering as he came closer..as our lips pressed together...as everything fades away at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Jerry’s POV  
I wonder where Gary is as i search the place for him.As I near the dance floor,my heart shatters.He is not only dancing sexually with another man,but kissing him too.My eyes well up with tears as i walk to the bathroom.I lock myself in a stall and cry.Cry my feelings out,cry too much that i can barely breath when i come out of the stall.But at that moment i bump into the one person whom ive been crying about.We stare for what felt like forever in silence.As i feel my eyes fill up with tears agian,I ask him why...why he cheated on me..He just stared at me like i was crazy.Then hurt struck his eyes.”So you saw me kiss that other guy….look its just…it just seems like you don’t love me..that your using me...also i was drunk from that Shrimp CockTail.”Gary sighed.I looked away, hurt, confused and drunk myself.Gary steps toward me and when I wasnt expecting it well something happened.Something that bought us together even closer than before.He bought me into a stall and started teasing me make me blush hard.He then takes his hands and places one of my stomach and one on my back.He then kisses me and rubs my body which makes me moan.He starts trailing kisses on my body as he slowly just reaches down my pants. Oh geez, not this again..But i just couldn't resist, except for this time, he wasn't going to suck my dick He was planning on doing something else. Sometimes i wish i was a girl so that he can just eat me out already...with his tongue slowly teasing on to my pussy .God please let this go through easily,let the hardness ease off without me spilling out.


	6. Chapter 6

Gary’s POV   
I know cheating on him was wrong.I just didn’t care cause i felt betrayed, i just wanted a little more action from other than him and feel attractive for once.But something in my mind told me that if i wanted to keep my Jerr-bear that i need to do what i was doing.I look at my gay lover and smile.”You know i love you right?” I say. He looked at me as if I just killed someone which was really getting me nervous.I wonder what he is planning on doing.He seems quite scared as if he just saw a ghost or something.Im about to ask whats wrong when he stops me.


	7. Chapter 7

Jerry's POV  
I kneel down on my knees,pull out a small velvet box and open it.”Gary..It would make me the happiest man on earth if you would spend the rest of your life with me...so i'm asking….Will you marry me?” I say,trying not to stammer.My eyes sting from the tears im holding in and well as im throat.But i see something that make my tears fall,not from sadness but from happyness.”Y-y-yes…” Gary says,stammering his words,blushing red.I blush as he hugs me while grabbing my “cat”.When work ends-we decided next time we will tell them we’re getting married-we rush home cause it late.


	8. Chapter 8

Gary’s POV  
This could of been the happiest day of my life when he asked me to marry him so i set up a surprise for him and i was just dying to get home already. I unlock the front door and i grab his hand leading him on to the backyard. We both sit down on the cute little swing set that has been there for years. This was actually the place where we had our first kiss. I remember all the details from it how we just came back from Taco Bell, it was our first date there. It was just wonderful getting to know this person and i don't regret a single word i have said to him because i meant it back then, and i mean them now. He had no idea what i was going to do to him which of course, They’re called surprises for a reason but this guy was clueless as hell like always. I stood up looking down at him and he looks back with his eyes sparkling from the light of the moon. I stretch out my arm and places his hand on to mine and i call him up. I look at him, twirling him around and then grab on to his waist and slowly start to unzip my pants. This moment seems to fade away slower than anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Jerry’s POV

Once we got home, he dragged me to the back and sat me down on the swing set he had there. Then i suddenly remember here was the first time we kissed so maybe he had brought me here again to do the same but this time would be different because this would be our first kiss engaged rather than first early dating about a year ago. Then i also remembered that our anniversary was in five days so again, maybe i know why he brought me here.He says i’m really bad at figuring out his surprises. i mean like why else would he bring me here for and do to me too.But i still wonder what he had instore for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Gary’s POV  
The poor fool had no idea what i was gonna do to him. I am about to fuck him like he has never been fucked before and i will touch him in all the right places, trust me, i know how to do all this stuff, i read it in a book and the only reason why i haven't tried it on him yet was because i was waiting for the event and since we JUST got engaged, i decided why not? I start to unbuckle his pants too and just slip off his boxers. He turns around quickly, blushing even and says: “G-gary..w-w-w-what a-r-re you doing-g-g?” I could easily sense that his voice is trembling and see him get kind of nervous too.He breaths heavily waiting for me to be inside him.As we pace through he places his hands on the swingset steading himself.As we come to a stop he looks at me with fear in his eyes. “That fucking hurt!!” I looked at him feeling guilty and walk away with tears streaming down my eyes,boxers pulled up.He runs up to me and pants me.


	11. Chapter 11

Jerry’s POV  
As I pants my lover i look up at him and smile.”We need to make wedding plans soon y’know.As well as have a night to ourselves before just the wedding.” I said,winking at him.He smiles and wipes his eyes.”y-yeah i guess so...but where?” Gary says. “Hmm let me think..wait omg i got it.TACO BELL!!!!” I exclaim. He put on his pants again we hopped into the car. Once we arrived, I ran out of the car to open the door for Gary and carried him bride's-way style.When we enter and wait in line,we decide what we’re going to order.”I don’t know about you but i’m super hungry..weird...but i don’t know” I said.When we finally ordered, we found a really perfect booth. The reason why it was so perfect, was because it was near the window and had a beautiful view outside which was actually a park where we would love to see all little kids running around screaming. Makes me want to be a kid again and having a big crush on Kid Gary and remembering how nervous i was around him back then and now i see he is my husband. Second reason was because this booth had been where we had our first date but he probably doesn't remember anymore since I was the one who asked him out in 10th grade.As we nervously sat down,we wait for our food to be ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Gary’s POV

When we arrived, he picked me up and walked me all the way in until we were in the counter and ordered.I looked around and this really cute old couple caught my eye.Of course it made me think that if Jerry and i would last that long. What if he gets tired of me? Oh geez...Why am i the one always worrying. He gave me a look to follow him to this one familiar booth next to a park. It seems like memories are dancing in my mind again. I sense something missing and then i thought, it was the kids! Of course it wouldn't be full of them since it’s like 9PM. I stare out the window for a few minutes until i noticed Jerry had been looking at me the whole time with a quite serious face. Why the hell was he looking at me for so long? I start to get worried that it was something i did.Then our food came but the silence continued.I swear I couldn’t take it anymore.”W-why the hell are you staring at me….did i do something?” I stammer.He just smiles and laughs.”Do you really think something is wrong? Maybe I just want to stare at my smexy future husband..” Jerry smirks.I sighed and smiled back.


	13. Chapter 13

Jerry’s POV  
I couldn’t help but stare at my new husband. I can't believe I had funnily married him and this is what i've always wanted ever since i’ve had a crush on him. I start to unwrap my food and silently ate my food. Of course Gary just picked at his food again like always. “Why don't you eat?” He just looked at me but didn't say anything. I shrug it off and keep eating. When i was nearly finished i asked what color themes should our wedding be. He just said dark blue and black. I just agreed to it but something seems off though. He pulls out his phone and texts away leaving me hanging here feeling lonely. I just look down with food in my mouth unswallowed until i heard a ring coming from my pocket. I pulled out my phone out and saw the text message from Gary ‘Sorry i haven't been talking, i’m just worried.’ He texted again. ‘My bully is right there.’ Jerry looked to the right and say him across the restaurant. Jerry texted back.‘Shit it’s Brad..your right..‘ Memories of this bully came back to the two as they hoped they won‘t be seen. Brad Stoner, one of the biggest and meanest bullies in the school. And of course since me and Gary were just starting to go out when he transferred, we were his main targets.He would push and trip us down stairs.He would knock books, lunches, bags and many other things out of our hands.He would get in our face and get close to hitting us. As I snap outta the memories I realize he’s gone and walking towards his car.


	14. Chapter 14

Gary’s POV  
I continue to pick at my food, as Jerry continues to worry. “Babe i’m worried that your not eating enough.Is something wrong?” I look at him and start to explain that before we met I had anorexia and it still sometimes haunts me. I kneel my head on my hand,look away and sigh. “Can you please just eat a little...i don’t want you starving yourself..” Jerry says.I look at him, almost on the verge of tears. I-i-i don’t k-know how you c-c-c-could love someone as disgusting as me….i mean look at me…” I say, tears slightly falling. Jerry slides into the booth seat with me and tries to hug me but I push him off me, hands in my face, trying not to cry. “I-i-i am just s-s-s-so weird   
I don’t k-know why you w-w-would want to s-s-stay with m-me all t-t-this time….” I whimper.


	15. Chapter 15

Jerry’s POV  
“Gary please can you just eat a little...then we can go home.” I say, cocking my head a little. He looks up at me, looks down for a moment, then looks back up again and nods slowly. We finish up our food and head back to the car. I try to resist placing Gary in the back of the car with me and we go at it. Unfortunately that side of me wins as I open up the back and place the seats down. “Jerry what are you d-doing?” Gary says. I don’t reply, only smile as I pat the spot next to me in the back. He sits down, wondering what’s going on.When he turns his head, I close the back up and laying down with him. I start spooning him, cause I know that's what he enjoys. He moans my name, almost so quiet to be a whisper.”J-jerry…Uhh” He lets out a small gasp and rolls over to me. “Y-yes?” “Please...make me.” I slip my hand down his pants and start to slowly stroke his member through his pants. Throughout every ten seconds, I go faster and faster only gripping it harder and making him moan like crazy. Both were enjoying this until someone knocked on the car window. I just ignored it and looked at Gary’s face drooling. It honestly turned me on a bit so I tightly grabbed on to the car seat and flipped him gently so he can face me. “Why’d you stop?” “Because i will give it to you differently now...just close your eyes” I start to unbuckle his pants and slide them right off, i take off his boxers and see his member slowly swelling as if were the gates to heaven and l get turned on almost to the max. The knocking on the window gets louder as we go further into the moment but we keep going deeper. I grab on to his member and bring it towards my mouth. There was this thing called a “Dirty Sanchez” and it’s when you put his dick on your mouth let the cum squirt out and enjoy the taste.


	16. Chapter 16

Gary’s POV  
I suddenly hear police sirens for some reason but they quickly started to fade away once my dick is in Jerry’s mouth. He moves his tongue all over it and starts teasing me with it. It goes in deeper and deeper in until we hear an officer talk outside of our car. “Please exit the vehicle or we will be forced to kick down the door.” We quickly slip back on our pants and open the door to find the manger and an officer standing there. “Why didn't you answer me when I knocked… it’s closing time and some of us would like to go home, y’know..” The Manager said. Jerry and I look at each other for a moment before Jerry spoke. “Well it’s b-been a rought d-day, sirs and we fell asleep because work has been keeping us out during the nights and some of the hours of daytime. We are sorry we didn’t hear anything when we zoned out and I promise it won’t happen again..” Jerry’s face and my face look wet because of all the love juices I let out. Both the officer and manager look at us with confusion and disgust. “O-oh! Ah.. it’s just drool.”   
I smiled at them as they awkwardly left and went on to their business as we get back into the car, driving off. I pull out a beer bottle from our cooler in the back and start guzzling it down. “Since when do you drink?” Jerry asked amused. “Since like forever..haven't you fricking noticed..” I say, already sounding drunk, as I reach for another. “Things change man…. I wasn’t the hot, sexy, bitch y-you see in front of you...y-y-you gotta understand that. I don’t want to tell you any of this but it’s either now or never right…. *hic*....When I was a little boy, around 5 years old, my *hic* dad left my mom but not before abusing me and her a-at the most he c-could. Then after he left my mom became a huge drug addict and she got mad at me for something….i can’t remember what it was now….she *hic* tried to drown me in our pool and my neighbor called Child Services on her.” I pause for a moment and drink two more beers before I continue. “Then that s-s-same n-neighbor raped me a few days l-later and I ended up in the hospital because as I *hic* tried to stop him he shot my right leg with his hand pistol…. I couldn’t be placed into any foster homes or any shelters so I was left alone in my parents house. As I got older, the Services stopped sending me money and supplies so I had to fend for myself.But a 13 year old finding a job anywhere was hard… I ended up selling my body just to make enough money to pay off the bills of the house….Hinting that i went crazy during this time and that’s why i’ve been stuck with anorexia for so long. That’s also how I ended up in this state...I *hic* just packed stuff and left.” I finish off my words with a loud hiccup. As we pull into the driveway, there is silence between us.”I had no idea..I-i…” I got out of the car and opened the door for Jerry, barely sober. “L-lets go insi-i-de” Jerry got followed me and locked the door behind him. “Want to watch something?” They television was hardly used, just sitting there being pointless on the beige wall, gathering dust. “W-whats there to wa-atch?” I say as I slur my words. Jerry half laughs and half sighs. “You’re way too drunk to know what's about to happen.” Jerry smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

Jerry’s POV  
I pounce onto him as we go to sit on the couch. “I have a surprise for you..wait here okay?” I purred. He nods, still half drunk, and hiccups again. I went up to our room, got into an outfit i’ve been wanting to use for awhile now, and went back downstairs. Gary is less drunk now, but still not completely sober yet….perfect. I sit down on his lap while noticing that he’s still a little dazed. He starts to laugh creepily grabbing the belt on the sexy fireman outfit. I turn around still sitting on his lap and lay my body onto him. I feel his hot breath on my chest and start to wrap my arms around his neck. He looks up and sticks his tongue into my mouth we swirls it around a bit. I feel my face go red as Gary starts grabbing my member, and I accidently squeal. Gary drunkenly laughs which cause him to hiccup even more. “What are you *hic* a pig or something *hic*” Though I know he was kidding it still kinda hurt my feelings. I sigh and try not to tear up. Gary looks at me his face full of hurt. “Babe you know *hic* that i’m kidding r-right? I’m sorry *hic*” We are both sitting on our knees, talking. “Listen i’ll be *hic* right back o-okay *hic* babe?” Gary says. I just nod my head.


	18. Chapter 18

Gary’s POV  
‘Why did i say that to him...We were having such a great time and then I go along to say that? What the fuck is wrong with me. I *hic* can’t believe myself...then again I’m still sorta drunk so..’ I thought as I enter the bathroom. I sit on the floor and place my head on my knees. “What can I do to make this better...I have a great idea! Maybe he was want to still do that….but with a twist that I just thought of that I won’t tell him now..*hic*’ I leave the bathroom and bump into Jerry -who was now back in regular clothing- came to check on me. “A-are you o-o-okay?” He asked, worried. “ Pffft yeah i’m fine.” I say, jokingly. We just look at each other for awhile in silence. I win against the urge to fuck him right here in the hallway. “So….I have an idea that I thought would be fun for the two of us to do. Wanna hear it?” Jerry thinks for a moment then nods. “Sexy RolePlaying!!” I say, excitedly hoping he would want to do this! I walk into my closet and gets some outfits i have, they were all like sexy, slutty type of clothes but i wanted to change things up. I reach out to the very far deep end corner and pull out a special outfit that Jerry doesn’t know I bought last time we went to that certain sex shop. He said no matter where we were if I was wearing it, he would have an orgasm. I said something something similar to him about the fireman outfit. I go into the bathroom to go put it on and walk to our room where he was waiting on the bed. His eyes widen when he see I have on that outfit. I smile at him and his face goes red. “S-s-stop your gonna make me come through..” He starts breathing heavy. I go to my nightstand and take a pair of handcuffs from the bottom draw.


	19. Chapter 19

Jerry’s POV  
I know i’ve seen some outfits, but none like this! Omg he looks so fucking hot...I’m already getting hard, fast! He climbs on to me with the sexiest smirk on his lovely face. He gets closer and closer, the bed starts to creak a little and then I realized, the outfit had some acquired holes in it, which was good, because i could see more of his skin i’ve been craving for so long. “Gary...Uh you look so fucking hot..Oh please do me already, i’ve been so bad lately, pl-please punish me..” I let out a sigh. I slip my hands into the holes and start rubbing my hands on his super soft skin. “Y-you like that?” “Y-yes...oh god...ehh...fucking punish me damn it” I moaned as he starts sucking on my neck. He gently bit my neck and whispers something in my ear. I was too faded to even understand what he said. All I know is that he turned me around, layed me on my stomach and slipped off my boxers. “Oh yeah baby you're going to enjoy this so much..  
Want me to punish you now?” Gary smiles. “Please!” I yell at him waiting impatiently He started to caress my ass and starts squeezing it. I moan a little because he has no idea how much I adore when he does that. Slowly slowly his fingers start to glide into my asshole and jabs his fingers right in there. I scream in satisfaction and he goes in deep, deep and deep and I can feel his fingers come out every second going harder and faster. I daze out for a while and see weird swirls and colors all around like a combination of pink, yellow, and purple. I wasn’t so sure what it was exactly but I shook my head a-and…I stop breathing for a second and drown on my own sweat.


	20. Chapter 20

Gary’s POV  
I handcuffs his hands together, shushing him. he starts panicking, he can’t breath, but i didn’t know that he could feel tears streaming down his face. I could tell that he feels sick and everything below his neck hurts like hell. “Gary…?” I kept fingering him, soon enough I was fisting him. “Gary!” I ignored him again. I could feel blood coming out and he started sobbing loudly. Blood was just gushing all over the blankets and it started to hurt even worse. “Gray stop please! I’m begging you, it hurts, stop!” Jerry started crying more until he blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Jerry’s POV  
I woke up 3 and a half hours later, sweating, bleeding from the butt, but surprisingly wet and turned on. I sit up, rub my eyes, and then realize that Gary went off to work. He left a note saying that I should just rest and that he’d be back tomorrow with a surprise. He also apologizes for going super rough on me earlier but he couldn’t stop himself. I just sigh and let me head fall back onto the cool pillow and wrap myself up in our heated blanket. I doze off again and the next day Gary wakes me up kissing me all over my body. “Hi baby...guess what today is?” Gary whispers in my ear. I yawn and ask what. He smiles at me and we both get up to stretch. “It’s our wedding today! So let's get up, get dressed, and hopefully not get each other pregnant before we get there.” I laughed, hoping he was joking.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 chapters  
> *breaths*  
> fuck

Gary’s POV  
I walked over to the closet and picked out my tuxedo. I saw Jerry rise from his bed and couldn't help but stare at that man. He looked so fucking sexy with that white tank top and in only his orange boxers. I ran off to the bathroom before he could, locked the door and said “Ha! I win!” As if i was a child. I can hear him stomp his foot through the closed door, again like he was a child. “N-not fair..!” He pouts. His back is turned to me as I walk out so I hug him from behind. I could feel the heat on his face as I kiss his neck gently. “Jerry...I couldn’t live my life without you...Thank you for getting the courage to propose to me..” I sigh. Jerry face go extremely hot and red after that. I turned him around and pull him into a long, breathtaking kiss before he could speak. “Go get changed before we’re late….” I sigh. Jerry wraps his arms around Gary and hides his face on his chest. Gary blushes and strokes his hair. "There, there, just get dressed, so we can get over done with it. I've waited so long to finally marry you, I can't wait any longer….”  
"Oh okay. I just wanted to cherish this moment. Should I invite all your friends? Since I don't really have any?" Jerry said chuckling. "You have me as a best friend" Gary lightly smiled at Jerry and went outside. The sun was warm and the breeze was light. Gary went back inside as Jerry stepped outta the bathroom. Gary places his hands on Jerry’s hips and whispers something in his ear. “You’ve got to be the most handsomest man I’ve ever seen, my Jerr-bear..” Gary kisses him."Not as much as you!" Gary grabbed Jerry's hand and body and twirled him around. Gary places his hands in Jerry’s and looks at him, deep in his eyes. "Woah. Do they usually shine that much?" Jerry blushes. “Oh stop you...now lets get going..we dont wanna be late…” "Heh, okay darling." Gary gently kisses his hand and starts to drive off. "R - remember how we met?" Jerry smiles. “O-of course baby. We meet in 9th grade and became instant best friends.But by the time 10th grade came around I guess i could contain my feelings for you any longer...And I never have, never will.” Jerry snuggles with Gary a bit. "Good, you remember"  
"Of course why wouldnt i?" "Mmm." Gary stood silent the rest of the car ride until they realized they arrived, because of the white doves and butterflies.


End file.
